Frenemies
by kevinmcwanky
Summary: Kurt is hiring Sebastian as his fake-boyfriend for a Fashion Show because he doesn't want to show up stag. Sebastian is doing his best to make his job perfect... or maybe TOO perfect. Kurtbastian, Straight!Blaine. One-shot.


**Author's Note: This was a writing prompt, and it was long enough (it was longer than expected o.o) to be a one-shot, so I decided to post it on here. Enjoy :)**

**Note: Straight!Blaine and a little bit of Finchel moment in this fic can also be found. **

* * *

><p><strong>Kurtbastian- Kurt is hiring Sebastian as his fake-boyfriend for a Fashion Show because he doesn't want to show up stag; Sebastian is doing his best to make the performance perfect – maybe TOO perfect – Asked by caliena<strong>

"Smythe here, what do you need?" A voice answered.

"Hello, uh… I want to ask you for a favor…" Kurt answered, his voice gave away that he was nervous.

He was calling Sebastian Smythe, a guy that he was frenemies with. Despite of their past, Kurt knew he was the only guy that will help him with his little "problem".

"What about?" Sebastian answered, his tone showing a little interest.

Kurt grabbed air to say the next words. "I want to hire you as my fake-boyfriend, and I will pay you $50. It will be just 4 hours…" Kurt said, wanting to beg him to be because indeed he was desperate. He had to go to a Fashion Show tomorrow, and they expect him to have a boyfriend.

Sebastian chuckled in the other side of the line. "Really Hummel? Did you run out of options, so you are recurring to me to… _help _you?" There was some kind of venom and sarcasm in his voice.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Fine, don't help me. It's not like you were my first option." Kurt said. Indeed, Sebastian was the first and only option he thought of. Dave had already someone on his side, and Blaine… he already had someone else. And he was going to that Fashion Show, too.

"Fine, I'll help you. Just make those $50 bucks $75…" Sebastian stated, and Kurt was all happy on the inside.

"Fine, meet me at my house tomorrow at 4; be sure to dress up formal." Kurt said, and Sebastian agreed and hung up. He was all nervous and somehow excited for tomorrow, the day where finally Kurt Hummel will be recognized as a Fashion icon. He was jumping up and down, and went to his room to prepare everything.

It was 3:55 the next day, and Sebastian was driving all the way to Kurt's house. He was wearing silver with white suit, and he looked so… stylish. It was all different from his normal clothes and the Warbler uniform he was so familiar with.

He finally arrived to Kurt's house. He got out of his red convertible; he put on his black Aviator shades, and went to knock on his door. Kurt stopped moving when he heard the knock on the door. He was all nervous again, and the only thing he thought first was to yell at his step-brother.

"FINN! OPEN THE DOOR!" He yelled. He heard no response, and then there was another knock on the door. Kurt was starting to finish getting ready, and minutes passed, still the knock on the door was heard.

"FINN, STOP MAKING OUT WITH RACHEL AND OPEN THE DAMN DOOR. I'M BUSY!" He yelled all the way, and some seconds after, footsteps going downstairs were heard.

Finn was startled when he saw the man standing there. "Uh… hi?" He replied, confused.

"Is Kurt Hummel here?" Sebastian asked.

"Uh… yeah… he's finishing getting ready…" Finn answered, still confused. He let Sebastian in, and then Rachel came downstairs.

"Finn, who was it-" Rachel stopped when he saw the well-dressed man standing there. "Who are you?" Rachel asked, and Sebastian rolled his eyes, and took off the shades.

"Sebastian! What are you doing here?" Rachel exclaimed, and Finn was even more confused now.

"I'm Kurt's boyfriend for the night," Sebastian said, and Rachel gasped. "Problem?" He said raising his eyebrows, and Rachel just shook her head.

Kurt was walking down the stairs, and everyone turned to look at him, and he just awkwardly smiled. He was wearing a gold suit, and then when he looked at Sebastian and his outfit, he noticed they kind of matched with their suits.

"Uh, Kurt, he claims that he is your boyfriend, is that right?" Rachel asked, still not believing it.

"Yes, Rachel. Indeed he is," Kurt said, looking at Sebastian. Then, they both walked out of the house, because they wanted to avoid the awkward silence that was starting to grow.

They both got into the car, and Kurt gave Sebastian a paper with the location of the Fashion Show written in it. Sebastian noticed Kurt was shaking.

"Why so nervous? It's not a big deal" Sebastian said smiling, trying to lighten the mood.

"It's just… and important day for me. I'm about to become a fashion icon. And…" He sighed and decided to stay quiet.

"Let me guess." Sebastian started while starting the car and driving. "Blaine will be there." Kurt just stayed silent and bit his lower lip.

"It will be hard to see him there!" Kurt said in his defense while Sebastian just chuckled. The rest of the time that it took to get there was filled with silence, despite the sound of the radio. Kurt was thinking about all the possibilities that could happen, while Sebastian looked just… calm.

"How can you… how can you look so calm!" Kurt snapped after the curiosity killed his patience. He was all nervous and stressed, and seeing Sebastian just driving, being the most peaceful man on Earth, made him get out of his nerves.

"I have nothing to worry about. I don't know anyone there, apart from Blaine." Sebastian replied in a slow voice.

"And not even seeing him makes you nervous?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow while Sebastian just shook his head. "Wow…" And then the car stopped because they had arrived. There were a lot of people, unknown people, you could say.

Sebastian got out of the car, shades on his eyes, and he went to open Kurt's door. He was startled by Sebastian's actions, but he agreed to it. They both walked down the red carpet, and once they got there, all the flashes and attention were turned to both of them. Questions were asked and Kurt was just smiling, not answering any question. Once the paparazzi took a lot of pictures, wondering who will be the man in Kurt's life, they made their way to inside the building where the Fashion show will be held.

"I didn't expect that much paparazzi on here" Kurt whispered to Sebastian, who had already taken his shades off.

"You're Kurt Hummel, why didn't you expect it?" Sebastian said walking away to go and get some drink before the show started. Kurt was left standing there not knowing if what he had heard was a compliment or a sarcastic sentence.

"Kurt, you came!" A male voice from behind said, sending chills to Kurt's body.

"Blaine" Kurt said making a fake smile.

"How's life been treating you?" Blaine asked him.

"Very well" Kurt said, and then he saw a girl looking all _slutty _as people would say behind Blaine. "I see you have company right now" Kurt said.

"She's Emma" Blaine said. Kurt's anger was starting to overwhelm him. He would never get over the fact that he dumped him because he became straight. He just couldn't believe it. Suddenly, Sebastian joined Kurt.

"Sebastian?" Blaine said confused. "Are you two…? But I thought…"

"Yes, as you are looking, Blaine, we are dating now. I don't think you have a problem with that, since you have your doll right up at your side." Sebastian said, defending Kurt so he won't get intimidated.

"Weren't you enemies?" Blaine questioned.

"_Were. _Ever since your… _change, _we got to spend more time together and decided to date." Sebastian said.

"I don't believe you," Blaine said chuckling.

Kurt was all so mad, and Sebastian was about to retort something back, but Kurt stopped him. "Seb, there's no need to waste our time talking to him. Come on, the show's gonna start." He said and Sebastian left with Kurt.

"What are we going to do? He is starting to notice this is fake!" Kurt whispered to Sebastian. The show started, and the multiple designs made by Kurt were starting to be shown. All the show went well, it was calm, until there it came the questions. Kurt was certified a fashion icon, since his designs will go to Paris, and he was forced to do an open interview. Questions were starting to be thrown at him, and they were about his plans in the future and stuff, and Sebastian was sitting next to him, wearing the shades. No one recognized him, and it was kind of weird because no one knew who was.

Blaine got to the front and he was chosen to ask a question, and Kurt already felt that it was going to be something bad.

"I have a question, Kurt Hummel. If you say you two are dating, why doesn't he take off his shades so we can know him? I mean, we can all see that you obviously hired someone to be your fake boyfriend, and he is doing it very well" Blaine said, and the entire crowd was silent. Suddenly, they all burst into yells about the strange guy. Kurt covered his face with his hand, knowing all this had gone down thanks to Blaine.

Sebastian took the shades off, revealing himself. Some of the crown gasped, because they had seen him before, in small performances, but they thought he was straight.

"None of this is fake, so please stop the bashing comments. I'm all quiet because it's Kurt's big moment, we didn't came here to talk about me, we came here for Kurt's promotion." Sebastian said and he had gained somehow respect from the crowd.

"I still don't believe you," Blaine replied. The crowd started to whisper, and Sebastian couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh, to hell with this shit" He said, and he grabbed Kurt by the shirt and kissed him. The cameras immediately went crazy taking pictures of the moment. Kurt was shocked himself, because this wasn't part of the job.

After it finished (it had lasted almost a minute, and it had looked real) the crowd starting to ask questions, but this time, about Kurt's fashion line. It all went good after the sudden question.

At the end, when they were leaving the event, there was some kind of awkward silence in the car.

"Uh, here is your money," Kurt put up the $75 bucks in the top of the car's table.

"Take that money back, you'll need it." Sebastian said, and Kurt did as he said, even if he was wondering why he didn't want it.

"You know, you could have said that all this was fake in front of them" Kurt said to him.

"Kurt," Sebastian started. "It was a favor, plus it was your moment. Sure, we may be frenemies, but I am not that evil to ruin your moment by saying that you hired me. Plus, Blaine needed to be shut up with something." He said and Kurt agreed.

They arrived to Kurt's house, and then there was some silent moment before Kurt got out of the car. "Thank you Sebastian. I really owe you one" Kurt said smiling.

"That is what frenemies do" Sebastian said, smiling. Kurt blushed a little bit, and got out of the car, looking back to see when Sebastian left.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please review! :D<strong>


End file.
